Beautiful in the sunlight
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward gets something he wishes for with all his being... his humanity. Or does he? Not everything is what it seems. This is just a simple one shot lemon, pretty much fluff. Very sweet though. Ed/Bell!


**Okay... I think I'm really weird because I love to write in guys point of view. Oh well :shrugs: This was just a little thought. It's only a one shot but I like it. We'll talk more at the bottom. **

The sun was shining outside, and it didn't matter. It was early morning as I crept into Bella's house, carefully unlocking the door with the hidden key. Charlie was already gone for the day, most likely to go fishing with Billy Black or watch some sort of sport. I took each step carefully, making sure not to let them creak with my heavy steps. I didn't want to wake up and scare Bella.

Bella.

Her door was slightly cracked and I could see the sun shining over her beautiful pale body. I was practically the same shade as her now. I pushed the door wider so I could move inside, getting a better view of her beautiful form.

She did not stir as I entered and I was grateful for it. I kicked off my shoes and moved to her bed, making the center sag with my weight. I leaned over my angel's frame. She was even more amazing now, now that I was like her. I dragged my fingers over her cheeks carefully, feeling the smoothness of her flesh. She didn't seem nearly as warm now.

I pressed my lips carefully to her forehead and I heard her gasp. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of me.

"Edward?" She asked, confusion coloring her tone.

"Yes, love?" I asked her, my lips barely moving away from hers to speak.

"You're... different." She stated the obvious. Her hands touched my face and my hair, taking all of me in. "Your eyes... your skin... How?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter." I told her, bringing my lips to hers again. I carefully slid my tongue into her mouth, tasting her fully for the first time.

She moaned with surprise, making my mouth vibrate with the sensation. She quickly relaxed into it, her eyes drooping shut and her fingers tangling in my mess of hair. My arms wrapped around her body, bringing her closer to me as I lifted her off the bed.

"You're so warm." She whispered after pulling away from our kiss. We were both breathless and flushed. My heart raced in my chest and I wondered if hers was doing the same. I leaned my head forward and pressed my ear to her chest. Her heart thumped against my cheek. Even as a human I could make her excited. She giggled at the gesture, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"I'm going to touch every inch of your body. I've got to feel all of you before I can't anymore." I said in a frenzied rush. The fear that humanity would be pulled from me without a moments notice was overwhelming. I pulled back, my now green eyes searching her brown ones, asking for permission.

"I'll do anything you want." She told me with a soft smile. Her face was flushed, the color of a tomato. It was so beautiful to know it was for me. I grabbed her face and forcefully brought her lips back to mine.

The kisses weren't easy or gentle. They were hungry and full of lust. My hands dragged down her body, searching for the hem of her night shirt. She pulled away from me, her breathes coming out in heavy pants. She crossed her arms over her body, the cloth being tugged at with her fingers. She ripped it from her body and threw it to the floor.

I blushed. For the first time in a hundred years, I blushed.

The sight of her body made me full of a strong desire that I could not control. Her chest was bare, her breast rising and falling with each breath. I placed my hands on either side of her waist and lowered my mouth to them. I kissed each delicate swollen mound of flesh, tasting every millimeter.

Her hair lulled back, moaning at my ministrations. She used her arms to hold herself up.

I reluctantly left her prefect breasts and lapped my way down her stomach, kissing all the way to belly bottom. She giggled as she fell back against the bed, unable to hold herself up anymore. When I came to the new cloth barrier I growled, and tore them down her legs with one quick motion. She squeaked at the action and fumbled for a blanket to cover herself with.

"Edward, slow down. You're still fully dressed." She complained, biting her bottom lip. She covered herself with the blanket, careful to cover all the best parts. I groaned at the blanket, wishing to tear it away from her body. But she was right, I was fully dressed.

I stood up from the bed without a word and yanked off my shirt. Bella leaned up one arm, the other holding the blanket to her as she watched me. I didn't make a show of it. I quickly removed my uncomfortable jeans and boxers. She smiled at my eagerness as I tugged the blanket away and began to crawl on top of her.

It was so different now. It wasn't searing heat against ice cold, it was a matching warmth. It was amazing how I'd done so little and was already slightly sweaty. I placed my lips on her neck, sucking at the sweet pulse point where her neck met her shoulder. It was amazing not having to think about her blood or my venom. I could think only about her.

"I want you. I want you in every single way. I've wanted you from the first second I saw you, Bella." I whispered in her ear, biting playfully on the flesh. Her legs wrapped my body, bringing her closer to me.

"Then I'm yours." She replied in a heavy sigh.

I pulled back to look at her smiling face. She was so sweet and kind, and she was all mine. The thought exploded in my head, making me grin like a fool. I began to kiss down her body wildly, making Bella laugh and squirm underneath me. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you're mine, I'm going to taste all you." I told her as I spread her legs to kneel in front of her. I nipped playfully at her thigh, causing her to yelp.

"Edward, you don't have to do that if you-"

I didn't let her finish as I began to kiss her center. She moaned loudly, spreading her legs fully for me. She tasted amazing. I lapped at her hungrily, wrapping my arms under her thighs, pulling her even closer to me.

"Do you know how amazing your taste?" I growled into her pink wet flesh.

"Don't stop." She begged breathlessly. Her thighs slid onto my shoulders as I nuzzled the sensitive stop between her legs. She cried out, her hands searching for purchase amongst the bed sheets.

I crawled up her body and she groaned. "Bella, I'm not going to stop. As long as you're mine I'm not going to stop." I told her with a great big smile I could not control.

Her legs wrapped eagerly around my waist, pulling me closer. I wanted this, I knew, but did she? I felt so shy above her. What if she didn't want me? What if I was no good? What if I still hurt her?

As if she knew what I was thinking she leaned up, pressing her lips to my ear. "Make love to me. Please."

I nodded, unable to say anything. I pressed myself slowly upwards. I slowed, reaching the fragile barrier. With one forceful shove she'd be mine fully. Her grip around my waist tightened as she lifted her hips to mine. I took a deep breath of much needed air and pressed myself deeply inside.

She cried out, her nails digging into my back. Her walls throbbed around me, her body shaking slightly. I knew there would be blood. How could there not be? I'd taken her virginity, just as she'd taken mine.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked her, brushing my lips to her cheek.

"Just... go slow." She said softly, never opening her tightly shut eyes.

I did as she instructed, pressing my hips back and forth slowly. At first she didn't move, but soon she began to match my pace. I buried my face in her hair, taking in her scent. It wasn't nearly as strong as before but it was still sweet.

"Edward" She panted my name over and over again, her nails dragging into my flesh. I knew she was tearing at my shoulders, ripping at the newly delicate flesh. It felt like heaven though. I could hurt for her now. I could bleed for her just as she bled for me.

We were both slick with perspiration. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, much to like my own. We kissed, my tongue slipping greedily into her mouth. She accepted me completely, like she always did.

Much to my frustration I could feel the tension pulling in my gut as my knees began to shake slightly. I tried to think about anything but what was about to happen. I didn't want to finish yet, I wanted to make her feel good first.

Her lips grazed against my slick neck as she spoke. "Edward, please... I want you to feel good."

That's all my teenage body needed to hear to act without me. The orgasm that ripped through my body was the most intense thing I'd ever felt. It was amazing. I panted, trying to catch my breath. I peered into her smiling face. She was biting her lip, her eyes boring into mine.

"I wasn't ready yet." I said with a half laugh. Her smile grew bigger and she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you how I felt..." She blushed, looking away from me.

"It felt amazing. You feel so good around me. Bella, my god." I nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly. "Your turn..."

"My turn?" She asked, pushing my shoulder back. For the first time ever, she was able to do it. I rolled over to my side and pulled her close to me, letting her lay on her back.

I kissed down her lovely chest. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't try to make you feel as good as you just made me felt?" I brought one of her stiff peaks into my mouth, nibbling on it playfully. Her head lulled back, a soft moan escaping her pretty lips.

My right hand dragged down her body, taking in the gentle curves of her hips and thighs. My fingers easily found their destination. I rubbed the wet, swollen, little bud with my pointer and middle finger. Her legs spread wider for me. She draped one of her legs over my hip, giving me better access. I slipped my arm underneath her neck, cradling her body close to mine.

Her mouth devoured mine, taking over complete dominance as I continued to play with her. I enjoyed her control. One of her hands rested on the back of my neck as the other massaged one of breasts. The site was perhaps one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

She moaned loudly into my mouth, her orgasm rocking her tiny little body. After the final wave she rolled to her side and pressed her body to mine. I felt sore, tired, cold and the happiest I'd ever felt. I pulled the the blanket over us, covering our naked bodies. I rested my head on her pillow, feeling the overwhelming sleepiness begin to take me.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" Bella stood over me, completely clothed, a small hand on her hip. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in my bedroom, in my own house on the bed I bought for Bella.

Bella.

A small smirk played of her gorgeous full lips. I looked over at the window and realized that it was night time. And, I realized something else as well. I was still very much dead.

Cold, dead and still a virgin.

I had to keep from growling, my frustration at my own day dreams pounding in my head. I took a deep breath of unneeded air before looking back up at my beautiful fiancée.

"I was just thinking about you." I told her with a small smile. She blushed, biting her lip before crawling into bed with me. She laid her head on my stony chest, her tiny fingers gripping at my shirt.

"What about me?" She looked up at me with her innocent doe like eyes.

I felt like a giant pervert. I pursed my lips in thought, swallowing back the venom that pooled in my mouth. I wondered how dark my eyes were.

"Just how beautiful you look in the sunlight."

**Okay, just to make sure everyone understands... It was all a day dream! This is what Edward would want if he could just have one day as a human for Bella. It's all he ever wanted. **

**If you liked this I have a ton of other one shots and other lemony stories. I also have a more serious story, Too late, which is almost done! But if you want to see more from me add me to your author alerts! I will for sure try not to disappoint! **


End file.
